Seven things Stoick knew
by lDragonElf
Summary: While the world was a truly strange place, there were some things that Stoick knew, of which there could be no doubt. Perhaps it was a father's intuition. Perhaps a gift, or a curse, to know with such certainty. A series of short drabbles from Stoick's pov, set cronologically throughout the movie series.
1. Different

**1)** His son was different from himself.

.o.o.o.

It was a painfully obvious. Size, appearance, temperament; it seemed impossible that they were related.

.o.o.o.

Stoic was confident, strong, large, a natural leader. He demanded respect of those around him, and was well able to perform the most strenuous of physical tasks. He didn't always think things through, something he was well aware of, but he was able to rally those around him, and things always worked in the end.

He was focused, he knew what he wanted, what was expected of him, and how to accomplish it.

.o.

Hiccup on the other hand was small, timid, and couldn't seem to make friends. He was constantly overlooked, unless he was causing some sort of disaster. He was scrawny, and physically speaking the opposite of impressive. And he thought, so much... maybe too much.

The boy's head was always elsewhere, and he came up with the most outlandish schemes. Always inventing, asking questions, wanting to know everything! And yet he seemed to have no clue what he really wanted.

.o.

There was something so bone-deep about how he knew. Beyond seeing the evidence, beyond watching him grow.

From the moment his boy screamed his first breath into the night, he'd known they were so, so different.

And now he was asking to fight dragons...

.o.

How could he allow his only son to follow in his footsteps? To fight dragons, when it was obvious he was just too different? How could he take the risk that he wouldn't survive?

 **.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **So this is an idea I got a while back.**

 **Trying to get inside Stoick's head. It's already finished, so I'll be posting it pretty quickly.**

 **No worries, Nura: Rise of the Mutant clan is not abandoned. I'm going through and editing it, so I'll be updating the previous chapters before I get the next one started.**


	2. Hereditary

2) Hiccup took after his Mother, especially when it came to dragons.

.o.o.o.

It had been obvious since he was young. Some might say it was due to his small size, his inability to wield a weapon, that held him back from training to kill the monsters that attacked their home.

But Stoick recognized the same tender wonder that had so enthralled him with Valka. Both wife and son saw the world differently. Thinking in different patterns than the other vikings, always finding new angles.

.o.

Valka had always claimed that fighting dragons wasn't the answer, and she'd been able to fend them off many times without killing them. Just as Hiccup was doing now.

.o.

Stoick watched in dismay as the boy dropped his knife and shield to either side, holding out his hands toward the monstrous nightmare. His young voice rang out with the same naive hope and confidence her's had. "We don't have to kill them!"

.o.

She had been taken for that sentiment. He had lost her to it.

It would not happen again!

Stoick lept to his feet with a roar, "Stop the fight!"

 **.o.o.o.**

 **Thank you so much those who reviewed!!! Nothing motivates me more than reviews!**


	3. Death

3) The night fury would kill him.

.o.o.o.

The sequence of events had almost been too fast to follow. The monstrous nightmare's strike, how Hiccup had barely avoided it. Astrid running into the arena to help. His own frantic attempts to get them both out. How those attempts failed, leaving Hiccup trapped in the beast's claws.

.o.

Then suddenly the screeching, screaming cry of a night fury! It entered the arena and, sick with terror that only a parent can know, Stoick followed. Thinking only to get it away from his weaponless, helpless son.

.o.

He was pinned beneath it, its fanged mouth opened, and fire filled it, inches away from his face.

An indescribable dread filled him, an absolute certainty, this dragon would kill him.

.o.

His son's voice rang out desperately, "no, NO!!!"

And the dragon stopped. Inexplicably, giving the other Vikings time to pull it off him.

.o.

Stoick watched as the dragon was dragged away, but he couldn't shake the unmistakable _knowing_. When it came his time to die, this dragon would kill him.

 **.o.o.o.**

 **Sorry for the delay. Work has been a a bit crazy recently and I haven't had much time to write...**

 **I hope you all like the update. The next few should be coming soon.**


	4. Love

4) His son loved the night fury

.o.

He never would have expected it, even from Valka. That any Viking could care for a dragon.

And yet he knew it was true.

His son had begged for the dragon's life,

"No, don't hurt him."

"Be mad at me, take this out on me, but _please,_ don't hurt Toothless."

He had turned a deaf ear then, still shaken by his encounter with the dragon. But now…..

.o.

He could see through the surface of the fire-lit water, his scrawny son struggling with the heavy chains that bound the submerged dragon. Trying fruitlessly to free the creature.

He had jumped aboard a burning vessel, then followed it into the water.

Stoick's amazement only grew as the boy's strength seemed to give out, and he grew still in the water.

He dived in, pulling him out.

Then, without knowing completely why, he dove back in for the dragon.

Their eyes met, mistrustful and hostile.

It's eyes were slitted, scales dark black, the claws razor sharp. Everything about the creatures was built to kill.

But his son loved this dragon.

.o.

He grabbed the wooden collar, and with a sharp wrench, freed the beast.

 **.o.o.o.**

 **Update :)**

 **We're getting close to the end now. A few more drabbles, which I already know pretty much what they're going to say.**

 **Thank you so much to those who reviewed, please keep it up, even if it's just a few words, it really encourages me**


	5. Reciprocated

5) The night fury loved his son

.o.

He stumbled through the ash. Scenes from the fight flashing through his mind.

The astonishment at seeing the young vikings astride dragons, fighting the giant creature that had emerged from the mountain.

How his heart nearly burst with pride as he watched his son directing the others, showing a natural leadership he never would have expected from the boy.

How that pride mixed with terror as his son, astride the night fury, taunted the creature into flight. It pursued them, lighting the clouds with fire.

And terror won when the creature landed in a ball of flame, and he caught a glimpse of his son falling.

.o.

He spotted the night fury now, sprawled on its side, unmoving. He rushed over, calling Hiccup's name. His eyes scanned the saddle frantically. But it was empty.

The dragon moved, and their eyes met once again. Stoick stared, not really seeing. He had failed, his son was dead.

A sudden motion, and the dragon's wings swept to the side, revealing a small figure wrapped in its legs. Stoick lurched forward calling his son's name, he checked for a heartbeat, and heard it. Hiccup was alive!

He met the dragon's eyes, but this time with gratitude. The dragon had held his son safe, risking injury to itself in the fall. He decided then, it didn't matter what premonition he might have felt about this dragon killing him, the creature loved his son and would risk all to protect him, as it had already proven twice. He owed it a debt now, and he would repay it.

 **.o.o.o.**

 **so, I'm back, sorry for the wait. Only two installments left, and now that I've managed my schedule to a point where I have writing time hopefully those will come quickly!**

 **please review, I love reviews, even when they're short.**


	6. Unwilling

6) His death would be against Toothless's will.

.o.o.o.

Stoick watched as Hiccup and Toothless flew off. A faint frown creased his forehead, it had been years since the two of them had changed everything on Berk. Things were better now, the village prospered, the dragons were now an asset instead of a threat.

.o.

Hiccup was a natural leader, he'd grown into it over the years. And yet he refused to even think about becoming chief. Stoick had brought it up again and again, but the boy always ran from it.

.o.

Stoick couldn't explain to him the urgency he felt, to be sure that the village would be safe, would be prepared. That Hiccup would be ready.

.o.

The feeling had never left. Hiccup and Toothless were practically inseparable. Stoick tried to ignore it, to move past it, at least he managed to hide it well. But it had never left, that horrible knowing. His son's dragon would kill him, but how? Toothless protected everyone Hiccup cared about.

Even with that feeling, the dragon had earned the old Viking's trust, he was sure that any harm the dragon caused, it would not be willingly.

 **.o.o.o.**

 **getting close to the end, I'm so happy so many of you liked these dribbles. I love Stoick, and its nice to see that he has his own fan base.**

 **as always please review.**


	7. Protect

7) Stoick would die, rather than allow his son to be harmed.

.o.o.o.

Stoick heard the enormous creature move, and saw its direction. It was heading right towards where Hiccup was trying to reason with Drago. Panic coursed through him, and with a cry he ran. He could sense more than see Valka following close on his heels, he was so glad to have her at his side once more, but that joy was covered by a growing terror as he watched the proceedings below.

.o.

Toothless had turned on Hiccup. The boy was backing away slowly, talking desperately, trying to reach the dragon, but he kept advancing, every nuance of his posture threatening death.

Stoick ran. Obstacles in his path were nothing. The only thought in his mind was that he had to reach his son in time.

.o.

Hiccup was backed up against a wall of ice, and the night fury prepared a plasma blast.

Stoick charged, he barely registered Hiccup's cry to stop, but he would not stop. He would protect the child that meant everything to him.

He leapt, colliding bodily with his son and knocking him aside, just as the dragon fired.

.o.

He'd known Toothless would kill him, but the choice was his own.

 **.o.o.o.**

 **So, That's the end. It kind of hurt to write that part, but there you have it. My imaginings on what Stoick was thinking during key moments of the movies.**

 **let me know what you thought please.**


End file.
